


Phan Oneshots

by quietgirl117



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietgirl117/pseuds/quietgirl117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to leave oneshots until I find motivation to make an actual story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyglow

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a tad confusing but the *'s mark flashbacks from the actual moment. Heh sorry

  My converse clad feet hit the ground roughly as I walked slowly down the apartment stairs.  

Head down and dark brown curls hanging into my eyes,  I took a deep breath into the cold November air.

My breath billowed out in small clouds of smoke as I closed my eyes momentarily. 

My thoughts began to run wild as a memory began to play behind my eyelids. 

               *******************

"DAN!!"  

I hear the loud voice echo behind me as I run holding tightly to the phone of my best friend.  

Looking behind me I giggle at the sight of an out of breath Phil. 

"Hey Phil? I wonder what I should do with this little thing?"  

I dangled the phone dangerously between two fingers until I'm suddenly shoved to the ground. 

"Umph!"  

I  hear a faint clatter and as I regain my breath I look up into a pair of blue eyes.  

"Oops?"  

Even though his phone is definitely destroyed we both burst out laughing, his head falls into my chest as we both continue to shake with giggles.  

               *******************

I open my eyes with a deep sigh looking down at the cement walkway.  

I shove my cold hands into my pockets and continue walking until I'm hit with another memory.

               *******************

We walk side by side laughing about some animal joke made by Phil, our hands touching every so often before we stop at an old oak tree.  

"Look Phil!"  

I grab his hand and pull him ignoring the protests and dragging feet behind me.  

I only stop when we're right next to the the tree.  Looking up I smile knowing a certain 'sad dimple' is showing, it's confirmed when I feel a small finger poke it jokingly.  

It's then I realize our hands are still interlocked, my cheeks blaze red and I quickly drop his hand.  

My eyes widen when I feel the clammy hand slip back into mine. 

               ******************

I stare at my open palm, remembering the feeling of having another one held by mine. 

Giving one last glance at the tree I continue walking, a frown has made it's way onto my face as I stare at all the familiar cracks in the ground. 

               *******************

"Dan wait!!"  

I run away absentmindedly noticing the pouring cold rain of London as I pass several bewildered people.  

I hear my name called multiple times as I run.  

Why am I running again? 

Oh it was the fact that I had just kissed my best friend.  I remember the strange look on his face and run faster.  

He will never like me, he hates me now.  Rain dampens my hair and further dampens my dark mood.  

I don't know where I'm going, where will I go? 

I felt like everything was ending, closing in on me.  

Suddenly my foot catches and I feel myself go flying, the world spins around me as I find myself thrown haphazardly onto the cold hard cement.

  "Ow."  

The spinning continues as rain pelts my face mixing with a sticky substance on the back of my head.  

I'm not sure how much time passes until I hear a gasp and a familiar outline standing over me.  

"Oh Dan you idiot"

               *******************

I smile briefly, reaching a hand to feel the back of my head.  I trace the small outline of a scar, and it tingles briefly as if to remind me of the past.  

My hand drops immediately and I straighten my black jacket.  A note falls out surprising me, it lands perfectly on the ground as if taunting me.  

I bend over and grip it tightly.

               *******************

I wake up with a small gasp as events from the day before flash into my mind.  

Phil.  

He found me after I fell.  

The white walls and beeping draw the realization that I'm in hospital, but where is Phil?  That's when I notice the note. 

Dear Bear,

I know you're probably confused, or maybe mad at me.  I admit I wasn't expecting the kiss, but I never said I didn't enjoy it.  I definitely wasn't expecting you to run, or to find you sprawled out on the sidewalk.  I was scared you'd get killed by a car, or murdered.  Dan, when you wake up I need to give you something, something that I think will cheer you up.  But you have to be patient this time, no more running.

                                        Love,  
                                                Lion

Confusion washes over me, a present? 

How would this make things better?  

My questions are interrupted by the doors swinging open, brown eyes lock with blue.

"Dan! You're finally awake!"  

I smile timidly looking down, suddenly I feel two fingers pull my face up to lock eyes again.

"Dan.."  

He inches his face closer until our lips meet once again, the sparks from before ignite in full force.  

He deepens the kiss before pulling away and locking foreheads with mine.

  "Oh.."   

I hear a deep chuckle from him in response.

               *******************

Water drops onto the lined piece of paper and it's then I realize I'm crying.  

The tears fall faster mixing into a salty mess at the base of my chin.  I crumple the paper and shove it back in my pocket.  

Almost as if drunk I stumble forward,  the sidewalk blurs as more tears fall and a sob threatens to break through.  

I continue stumbling until my vision clears a bit revealing a green field.  

The park. 

               *******************

I laugh as I feel arms encircle my waist and a head fit itself into the crook of my neck.  

"Dan?" 

I hum in response.  

"I love you". 

Shock spreads through me as this was the first time those three words were uttered.

I spin around and smile, I feel him poke my dimples once again and I smile wider.  

He pulls me in for a kiss and I pull him closer, his lips mold perfectly against his.  And it's through this kiss I realize I love him too.  

"I love you too."

               *******************

I tear my eyes away and set them ahead, I can't take this.  

This road...this town...everywhere I look memories exist.  

Phil is everywhere. 

He's in the small rose bud growing by the broken bench,  he's in the sun poking behind the dark clouds.  

He's just everywhere.

               *******************

"Dan look! A shooting star!"  

I look up and see the brilliant flash of white light, then I look back at Phil.  

His face is illuminated by the moon and stars, the shooting star reflecting in his deep blue eyes.  He's beautiful and I can't help but stare.  

"Make a wish."  

I smile at his cute antics. 

"I don't need to." 

This time he tears his eyes away and glances at me with a blush, I smile and lean in for a kiss before pulling him closer to me. 

"I've got you."   
               
              *******************

I should've used that wish.  I have my regrets, I should've done so much more. 

I mentally shake my head, willing the thoughts away and step through the giant black gates. 

My feet hit a different surface than the gray pavement of before, this one is dirt.  

Chills work through my body as I enter further into the dark.

Sinking to my knees I stare at the rock before me.

  "I miss you...god I still love you Lion."  

That's all I takes for the sobs to come back full force.  I can almost feel a cold hand interlock with mine as I stare at the blurring words before me.

         Here lies Philip Michael Lester.    
                        1987 -2016

   The light that you gave me will everglow.....


	2. Just A Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dan is left alone playing a horror game, Phil comes to surprise him and Dan ends up with a cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I wrote up for a Secret Santa thing on Tumblr. I thought I'd share it on here as well. Not sure if it's any good as I sorta waited till the last minute to write it but here ya go.

Playing horror games was never my favorite thing to do, some of them were badly made or just not scary. Those were some of my favorites, and the ones that were actually scary were my least favorite. 

For those ones though I always had Phil right next to me, so I wasn't afraid. We would shriek and almost break coffee mugs but it was all fun. So I now question myself, just why am I sitting here alone in the pitch black clicking desperately as I watch a virtual character move on screen? 

Because Phil isn't here right now, but I am. Because it's nearing Halloween and I said I could do this. Nevermind my terrified state right now, I remember the half smile as he clicked his tongue at me. 

"Dan, just wait for me to come back. We both know you'll probably just break the chair again. Or soil your pants” 

The last part was said with a sparkle in his damned blue green eyes. A challenge sitting on his words. Of course he probably didn't mean for it to be one, but as usual I couldn't back out. Perhaps this is why I have so many hilarious stories to tell the internet. 

Maybe this will be one of them. I had simply laughed and said I could do it, I wouldn't want us to miss a day on our upload schedule. Not when they're scarce as it is, 

“This I'd spooky week Phil, trust me I'm okay with this. It's just a stupid horror game that probably shouldn't even be categorized as such.” 

He had nodded and smiled again with a shake of his head. We had spent the rest of the day in the sofa crease watch animes with a bag of takeout sitting before us. I smile at the camera with that memory and make a mental note to perhaps cut that bit out. 

On screen the character was walking along through the darkened halls of an abandoned house. Noises would sound and distract my frenzied speech to the camera but overall, nothing had happened. I had this, I'll get to rub it in Phil's face when I say did it alone. 

Alone.

Now naturally I would say the creepiness level was gradually climbing, my mind was running haywire as my monolog went on for the camera. 

Would there possibly be a person in the hallways? A killer? 

I shook off the thoughts as I continued through. Finally at the end of the hall a door slammed open, my heart immediately came bursting into action as I shrieked and ran the opposite direction on screen. 

Here's the content everyone would come for, Dan nearly shitting his pants on camera. The dramatic music in game increased its tempo and I wildly guided my unknown character into a darkened room.

Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea, a dead end. Nowhere to hide. Maybe the creature will leave? To my surprise the music actually slowed down, signaling the end of the chase. I stood my character up and looked around. 

"Huh. Gone guys, I guess my screaming told him off” I say with a laugh. 

At this moment I hear creaking in the house. Except this time, not in the game. No, that was definitely coming from the hall. 

Phil's the only other person with a key, and he's not supposed to be home till tomorrow. My eyes widen at that thought. 

Phil's not here.

Phil with his blue green eyes, crooked smile and his…..safety. I'm alone in an apartment with creaking sounds. Maybe I'm overacting, creaking doesn't mean burglars or murderers. No, I'm fine. I sigh and go back to the game. I'm wandering the halls again trying to avoid the holes and blackness when I hear a crash. My heart stops and I turn wildly in my chair. 

What do I do? 

My eyes scan the room wildly as I contemplate my choices. I can see what it is, or hide away and hope it leaves. Of course my system is already going crazy from the video game jumpscare. Another sound reaches my ears sounding like footsteps, coming right for my door. 

I don't have many options anymore, my body freezes as I see the door knob twist slowly. My breath becomes erratic as I stand slowly to hide away somewhere. There isn't anywhere so I don't know why I bothered. Suddenly the door slams open and I scream falling backwards as a dark figure stands in the darkness. 

My body tumbles clumsily to the floor, hitting the desk on my fall down. Finally I slam into the hardwood floor and groan I. Pain. I can hear a smash as the coffee cup I had makes its way to the floor alongside me. 

“Dan?”

I hear his voice in the dark and open my scrunched eyes, an action caused by my fall. The lights flick on and of course, who else could it have been but Phil.

He stands tall in his black skinny jeans and galaxy shirt as I lay slouched on the ground covered in shame. 

“Dan are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you that badly”

I'm still shocked over the whole ordeal that it hasn't really clicked that it was Phil the whole time. I sit up a bit and glance around at the shards of coffee mug scattered around me. Naturally it had been my favorite, a gift from Phil when we had our first Christmas together. I look back up at Phil, who seems to realize that as well. 

"I'm sorry Dan, here let me help you up and we can clean that mess up” 

He smiled slightly to show no harm done and I can't help but smile back. It's Phil, how could I stay mad? I may kill him later but that's for later. His hand grips mine and I stand shakily, seeing the 'You're Dead’ on screen. 

“Don't touch any of that, I'll be right back” 

 

Phil says smiling as he runs out of the room, likely to grab a bag or something. I look back down and see a piece mostly intact with the picture of us printed on its surface. Ignoring my own better judgment I bend down and pick it up. Gasping as it cuts into my finger, I drop it back down and stand looking at my finger. 

I hear Phil come in behind me and the swish of a trash bag.

"Here I've got us some paper towels and a bag for the glass. What're you looking at?” 

I drop my hand immediately and turn around, not wanting to admit to my shame of not listening to not only myself but him as well. 

“Oh nothing” 

He gives me a look and I know instantly that he doesn't believe me. 

“Dan. Why is there blood on you hand? Wait there's blood?!” 

Phil had a tendency to overact over my injuries and right now was no different. He ran at me dropping the bag to the floor and drags me into the bathroom. 

“We need to clean this up and bandage it and-” Phil sputters on nonsense as I just stare at his face. 

“Phi-” I'm interrupted by a blast of water from the sink and a frantic Phil dabbing at my finger. His brows are furrowed in concentration as he puts some random cream onto the cut. 

“Phil, it's just a small scratch. Just a tad bigger than a paper cut. I'm fine” 

Finally the frantic first aid stops as Phil looks into my eyes, he sighs heavily and gives me a hug catching me off guard. 

"You're an idiot sometimes, I don't know why I leave you here alone sometimes” 

I blush as I hear the mumbled words coming from none other than Phil. Hesitantly I put my arms around him in response, sighing as I breath in the scent of pure Phil. 

He pulls back and smiles at me, a question in his eyes. Our eyes meet and I feel that blush coming back. 

“Dan...Can I- can I try something?”

I look at him unsure as those words leave his mouth, try what? What does he mean?

“I guess?”

It came out as more of a question, my confusion evident. I only gain more confusion as I watch him come closer. I feel a warmth tug my hand and realize he's holding my hand. 

My face heats and I see him come even closer, if I didn't know any better I would think he was going to- 

My thoughts are cut off by a warmth encasing my chapped lips, a soft warmth, a sweet warmth. My eyes flutter shut and I kiss back, forgetting we’re standing in a bathroom, forgetting our situation. Just enjoying that moment. Our moment. He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine.

“I was afraid you wouldn't like it, I've always been afraid of that. But you aren't are you?” 

I shake my head, afraid of words that would come tumbling out like a waterfall. He smiles at me in response and tugs me forward, it was then I realized our hands are still connected. 

"Come on, let's go order some takeout and watch the rest of that anime. I've been saving it” he smiles warmly and I feel a warmth at the thought that he wanted to finish watching it with me. 

Back at the sofa crease, a takeout bag sits in front of us and an anime plays, but I'm not really focusing on that. I'm watching the man next to me, my best friend, my boyfriend, my family. 

I smile and cuddle back up into his side and feel his fingers comb through my fringe. We fall asleep bundled up together, the flashing of the credits illuminating our bodies fused together. 

"I love you" 

A whisper of confirmation left into the darkened room as two beings drifted away into another realm.


	4. Wish Upon A Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan was a lonely child who just wanted a friend, Phil was a being of the stars who one day saw that lonely child. They come together in the form of a shooting star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a project for my Spanish class, of course I took it to Dan and Phil. Probably wrote way too much for it than the teacher wanted but here is the finished product. The English version of course :)

Somewhere up in the frigid winds of the Northern Skies, a single star had stood out among the others. 

Shining brighter than all the rest, and twinkling in a nice sparkly haze. The star was always there until the day had come when it was needed somewhere else. 

Somewhere down below those skies a single boy had stood blowing out puffs of that same cold air and hands clenched tight. 

The boy wanted a friend, someone to play with and someone to listen to what stories he could come up with. 

His brown hair had flown into his eyes obscuring his vision slightly when suddenly a bright light had flown across the sky. 

His mother always had told him to make a wish and so he did. 

I wish for a friend. 

The boy looked up in time to have seen that brilliant white light come right to where he stood.

A white orb of blinding light floated right in front of his very eyes. 

At first this scared the little boy, his senses were telling him to run away and yet he stood. 

The light touched his hand and suddenly there was a beautiful sound. 

A chime of sorts echoed around the backyard where the boy stood. 

The boy was no longer scared, but curious as to what this had to do with his wish. 

The light suddenly changed, it grew a bit and glowed until the form of a dog was taken. 

The boy giggled in astonishment but this was not the friend he wanted. So again the form changed, this time into a cat. 

Again the boy shook his head but his brown eyes shined brighter at the sight before him. 

He wondered if many people had a friend who could do this. 

Finally the form changed again until another boy was stood across from the first. 

"Is this okay?"  The sound of the other talking shocked the first briefly.

"Are you my wish? Are you my friend?"

He stood there in rumpled clothes and with shining blue eyes just like the star.

A nod of his head and a sharp smile answered the boys question.

"Hello, my name is Phil!"

The brown eyed boy stood still before smiling and hugging the form before him.

"I've never had a friend before, what do we do?" 

Phil looked sad at those words before he brightened up once again.

"We have fun!" 

With the moon still shining bright upon them they both had smiled and ran side by side down the empty hills. 

The boy looked up and noticed the empty space where a star once stood, before looking down at his new friend.

A smile played at his features as he now had a friend. 

Those next few weeks had been filled with a laughter and fun that the boy had not known before Phil. 

Sure he had his family, but this was different. Phil wouldn't pick on his tellings of outlandish stories. 

Phil would laugh and his bright star eyes would light up more than usual. 

One such day had come and they were sat in the boys room when his mother came into the room, curious as to who her son had been talking to. 

When the door cracker open brown eyes met elder brown eyes. 

Her eyes scanned the room but came up blank. Confused she questioned her lone son. 

"Daniel? Who were you talking to?" 

Dan the boy in question had smiled and pointed to his new friend Phil.

"I'm talking to Phil, mom"

Her eyes shined with confusion before a noticable epiphany cleared them up. 

In her mind, her son of 5 had made an imaginary friend, not a form from the stars themselves. 

"Oh! Why of course, and would Phil and you like some snacks?"   
    
Dan smiled and nodded before he went back to telling his story, his arms flailed endlessly.

Phil simply smiled sadly at his friend.

"Dan? I need to tell you something"

The air had seemed to sober up after that remark, the brown eyed boy sitting still with a nod. 

"She can't see me. You see I came to you and you alone. Adults cannot see me, others cannot see me." 

A realization had been reached that day and for the next year their friendship was known to all as imaginary. 

Of course Dan had really known his friend was not imaginary, his smile was too real to be fake, his eyes too bright to be fake. And his voice too real to be fake either. 

On the days before school had started, the two would go outside to play in the small rivers sprawling throughout their yard. 

On other days when the rain would pour endlessly, they would draw or tell stories to one another. 

A few more years had passed and the two stilled played, though quieter than before. 

It was then Dan had noticed something odd. Phil's eyes had begun to glow less brightly.

"Phil? Why are your eyes dimer than before?" 

Phil had smiled before sitting next to his brown eyes friend. 

"As my years have passed here with you instead of up there where I belong, I've started loosing bits of that star energy. Do not worry, we still have time." 

Being confided that truth did cause Dan worry, as his only friend may have to leave someday. 

With a flourish of his hand, Phil smiled as he seemed to have brought some stars down around them at their place on the hill.  

Fear forgotten, the two once again went back to their play, this time with the bright flaming specs of light. 

As a few more years had passed, Phil had begun to glow even less. 

His smile was still there and his words still caused laughs to spring from the brown eyed boys mouth. 

One day after the most recent school filled day, Dan had returned but this time with another. 

This was around the time when he had the most trouble seeing Phil's  glowing eyes, his form had been starting to fade for a few months. His voice had begun to fade quietly.

Phil knew what this had all meant, still he sat across the room and watched as the two across the room laughed together at a screen. 

His brown eyed friend had been growing up. Still once the new boy had left, Dan had turned with a smile and met the pale blue eyes of his friend. 

"He's a new friend." 

Phil smiled knowing what this meant. As with every friendship forged between the stars and children, they all had endings.

One more year passed and with that year so did Dan's ability to see his old friend.

Phil watched with a smile before he finally decided he should leave. 

He touched the shoulder of his old friend before he left the room. 

Out in the hills where they had first met, Phil stepped and had lifted his hand to the star filled sky.

He turned back once more as his form had begun to glow once again as it had all those years ago. 

His head turned back once more and his eyes had met those brown ones before vanishing into the night.

The brown eyed boy had ran outside and his eyes had met the now full spot where his friend had gone. 

A smile had reached his face as he looked at that star and how it brightened considerably as if a flash goodbye.

 

*******************

 

Years had passed once again since that day, and now another pair of brown eyes looked up above. 

Somewhere up in the frigid winds of the Northern Skies, a single star had stood out among the other. 

The boys eyes met that star and watched as it began to glow and race across the sky.

His father had always told him to make a wish and so he did.

I wish for a friend.

The boy had shielded his eyes as the light had gathered even brighter and stopped before him.

The form of a boy had stood in place of the light and smiled, his eyes containing the stars. 

"Hello, my name is Phil!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Phan one shot, if you enjoyed please let me know and I'll be sure to make more, less sad ones :)


End file.
